ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Driller
The Earth Driller is a Ninja vehicle built by Dr. Julien and Nya with Cole in mind. It is a large black and gold vehicle resembling a race car with a sealed cockpit and a large golden drill on the front. History Island of Darkness At the Island of Darkness, while the Ninja were looking for the Temple of Light without being spotted by the Stone Warriors, Dr. Julien and Nya began working on new vehicles to aid them. When the Ninja returned with the Stone Army hot in pursuit, Nya and Dr. Julien presented the Earth Driller to them. The Ninja used the vehicle to avoid the Stone Warriors by moving underground. They arrived at the mountain leading up to the Temple, but it was unable to traverse, so they decided to climb up the mountain using the Fire Mech. The Last Hope After being warned of danger by the Falcon, Nya used the Earth Driller to rescue the Ninja and Misako after they stole the Helmet of Shadows. The Weekend Drill When Wu showed Misako the murals in the Monastery, Wu wondered why one of the monks painted the Earth Driller. In a flashback, Cole was enjoying a ride in the Earth Driller when he got a message from Warden Noble that there was trouble in Kryptarium. When he arrived he saw that the Giant Stone Warrior escaped its cell and tried to contain it with the Driller. In the process, Killow and Ultra Violet's cell door broke down. Killow attacked Cole, but he put them in their cells. Once he stood victorious, everyone booed at him for destroying the prison. Back in the present, Wu decided to keep the painting there, stating that it can't do any harm. The Darkness Comes Cole, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L. used the Earth Driller to try and get to the Ninjago City Docks, but got stuck in traffic. Cole attempted to drill through the road, but Zane and P.I.X.A.L. said that people wouldn't like the freeway getting destroyed again. The Ninja eventually got out of the Earth Driller and ran to the docks, abandoning the vehicle in the city, although Cole closed the cockpit. The city was then conquered by the Oni. Endings Cole used it to get back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Later, The Omega threw it over the edge of the of the mountain and it is unknown what happened to it after that. However, it was possibly destroyed. Functions The Earth Driller's large tires allow it to go across all kinds of terrain. Its drill allows it to tunnel through the ground with ease, and can also be used as a weapon. It can carry all five Ninja in its cockpit, and the compacted Fire Mech can be stored in the back. Appearances *70502 Cole's Earth Driller *70669 Cole's Earth Driller ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *23. "Island of Darkness" *24. "The Last Hope" Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *1. "Master Class" (painting) *3. "The Weekend Drill" (flashback) *4. "Elemental Rider" (painting) *5. "Blue Lightning" (painting) *6. "Samurai X-Treme" (painting) Season 10: March of the Oni *95. "The Darkness Comes" *98. "Endings" Video Games *LEGO Ninjago: The Final Battle'' *''LEGO Worlds'' Notes *The Earth Driller is a playable vehicle in LEGO Worlds. *Just like the Roto Jet, although it was never specifically Cole's (until Season 10), the set is called "Cole's Earth Driller." *It has only one seat in the original set. Gallery EarthDrillerConstruction.png|The team building the Earth Driller EarthDrillerCockpit.png EDControls.png|The control panel EDWheel.png|One of its wheels EDTop.png StoneArmyChase.PNG EARrth.jpg|In "The Weekend Drill" TFBEarthDriller.png WorldsED.png|In LEGO Worlds 70502Colesearthdriller.png|2013 set 70669 Cole's Earth Driller 2.png|2019 set Category:Ninjago Category:Vehicles Category:2012 Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:The Final Battle Category:2013 Category:Earth Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Inventions Category:2019 Category:2018 Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:March of the Oni